Acorn Holes
by Rock Raider
Summary: When preparing for another year at Acorn Flats, Patsy, Nina, & Gretchen get in the wrong bus & end up in the wrong camp. There, they meet people who will change their lives forever. A Camp LazloxHoles crossover.


Disclaimer:Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Acorn Flats, & Jane Doe belong to Joe Murrey. Stanley Yelnats, Hector Zeroni, X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Squid, & Magnet all belong to Louis Sacher. All I own is Patsy's Nina's & Gretchen's families, & this story.

**Acorn Holes.**

By:Rock Raider.

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

In a pink room, in a pink bed, next to a pink table with a pink alarm clock on it, a tanned hand reached out from under the covers & tapped the top, turning the alarm off. Then a pink-haired female mongoose with tanned brown fur with an incredibly happy face burst from the sheets in a pink nightgown.

"It's here! It's here! It's really finally here!!" She said in excitement. She threw the blankets off & got off the bed. She walked over to a pink dresser & opened it, revealing several non-pink clothes. She rifled through the clothes until she came across a blue dress & a red vest neatly folded up. She threw off her robe & stepped into the dresser, then put the blue dress on. She then put the red vest on. She pulled out a pair of white & pink socks, kicked off her pink slippers, & put the white & pink socks on. She walked out of her room & into the bathroom. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, applied mascara, & powdered her face. She then stared at her reflection in the mirror & patted her hair flirtatiously. "The day I return to Acorn Flats." She then looked at a picture of a monkey with a banana-shaped mouth & orange fur, wearing a deep yellow-ish tan shirt & hat. She clasped the picture lovingly in her hand. "& to Lazlo." She stared at the picture for a while in a lovesick trance for a little while. Afterwards, she put down the photo & left the room. She walked down the hallway & into the kitchen. She sat down next to a high chair containing a messy baby mongoose in a blue shirt & diaper, with baby food all over his face. She turned to him patted him on the head.

"Morning, Timmy." She said in a sweet tone, prompting a giggle from the baby, who clapped his hands.

"Passy, Passy." He squealed.

"That's right." She said. "It's me, your big sister, Patsy." A brown-furred hand then set down a plate with pancakes on it in front of her.

"So, Patsy." Said an adult woman's voice. "Are you excited about returning to Acorn Flats this year?" Patsy looked up to the source of the voice & saw an adult female mongoose.

"You bet, mom." She replied. She picked up a nearby jar & poured syrup on the pancakes. She then put the jar down & picked up her fork. She pulled off a piece of the pancakes & ate it. After swallowing it, she turned to her mother. "Nothing's gonna keep me away from Acorn Flats."

"Acoh Flass!" Timmy shouted in glee, waving his arms about. Patsy turned to him & smiled.

"Yes, Timmy." She said. "I'm going to Acorn Flats again this summer." Timmy giggled at this. "& I'll tell you all about it when I get home, ok?"

"Yay." Timmy said, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, kids." Patsy's mom replied. "If you wanna go anywhere today, I highly recommend you eat that breakfast first."

"Ok, mom." Patsy replied.

"Mommy." Timmy replied. The 2 then began to eat their breakfasts… well, Patsy ate, & Timmy just played around with. After breakfast, Patsy & her mom got into the car & drove off to where the bus would then pick them up.

BBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!!

In a brown room with walls surrounded by bookshelves stuffed with large encyclopedias, a neat desk with a lamp on it, red carpeting, & a large brown bed with white sheets, a yellow hand reached over & pushed down on the alarm clock on the small drawer next to the bed & grabbed the glasses in front of it. A female giraffe's head then rose from the sheets. The head had orange hair much like Patsy's, except not quite as big. Her neck had brown spots all over it & born bumps all running down the back. She put the glasses on & blinked the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Looks like the day's finally come." She replied. She lifted herself from the bed & made her way out of the room. She walked into the bathroom after somebody who looked just like her, only as a boy, walked outta the bathroom. She walked in, brushed & flossed her teeth, combed her hair, & gave herself a manicure. She walked out of the room & down the stairs into the kitchen. She pulled out a seat & sat down on it next to the boy who walked out of the bathroom.

"Here's your breakfast, Nina." An adult female giraffe with glasses said, setting down a bowl of bran cereal, a plate with scrambled eggs, & a glass of orange juice in front of her. The giraffe girl picked up her spoon & set it into the cereal.

"Morning, mom." She replied. The boy looked over at the girl, Nina.

"So, Nina." He replied. "I take it you'll be returning to Acorn Flats again this summer?" Nina looked over at the boy, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Myron." She replied. Myron was a bit surprised at her response. Nina sensed this & her facial expression softened a little. "Sorry, Myron."

"It's alright, Nina." Myron said. "I know how you can be in the morning."

"Mm hmm." Nina muttered, having already started on her breakfast. Myron just looked at her for a while, then after a bit, went back to eating his breakfast. Nina's mother walked by & looked at her.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you need to work on that, Nina Neckerly." She replied.

"Yes, mom." Nina replied.

"Hopefully, your return to Acorn Flats will help." Nina's mother continued on. "The first time you went, it helped you be more open to other people." Nina rolled her eyes at this & went back to eating breakfast. After she had finished her breakfast, Nina got up from the table & walked into her room. She got dressed & walked outside with her mom. They got into the car, & drove off to where the bus would pick Nina up.

"I'M A NUCLEAR DISASTER IN A MAIMED FUTURE WORLD!!"

In a trashy-looking room with black wallpaper, several posters with Heavy Metal bands on them, & broken furniture with a dresser with missing drawers & clothes hanging out, a green scaly hand reached out & smacked down on the clock radio on the dresser next to the bed with the ruffled black blanket with white edges. Then a very angry-looking female crocodile with blonde hair that curled downward on the ends rose from the bed.

"Looks like it's time to go back." She said in an angry tone. She threw off the blankets & climbed off the bed, walking out the door. She walked down a dirty hallway with cracked walls to a white door. She grabbed the knob & attempted to turn it, but it stopped before she could even start. She rattled the door a little in surprise, then got angry & proceeded to bang on the door with her other hand, with it balled into a fist.

"Shawn!!" She shouted, banging on the door. "Open the door, I gotta get ready to go back to camp!!"

"Ha, you snooze you lose, squirt!" A teenage male voice shouted from the other side of the door. This prompted the little girl alligator to growl loudly & wrestle with the door for access to the room behind it, with the voice on the other side laughing at her predicament. After a while of wrestling, the door opened with her hanging on the knob & a tall alligator with yellow spiky hair in a black t-shirt with jagged sleeve ends & black shoes walked out of the door with a smile on his face. "Bathroom's all yours, squirt." The teenage male alligator, Shawn, replied, walking off. The young female alligator stopped wrestling with the doorknob long enough to realize this. She then growled at her stupidity & got down from the knob, walking into the bathroom. She picked up a blue toothbrush with tangled bristles & picked up the toothpaste. She then tried to squeeze it, only to have a pea-sized amount came out. Upon seeing this, she growled again & turned to the door of the bathroom.

"WAY TO SAVE ME SOME, SHAWN!!" She shouted in anger, prompting laughter from Shawn. She then turned to her toothbrush & brushed her teeth. Once done with that, she rinsed her mouth out, flossed her teeth, & combed her hair. She then trudged out of the bathroom into the kitchen, where she sat at the kitchen table next to Shawn. Shawn looked down at her & smirked sinisterly.

"Hey, squirt." He said. "Enjoy your tooth brushing?" The girl just glared at him. A hand then set down a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. She just stared at them with a look of angry disgust on her face.

"Aw, great." She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The owner of the hand, a large male alligator with a white sleeveless shirt with an oil stain on it, blue jeans, & brown shoes looked over at her, irritated.

"Hey!" He shouted at her. "I worked on those scrambled eggs, & you better eat them & like them if you know what's good for you!"

"Yeah, whatever." The alligator girl muttered, picking up her fork. She picked up the eggs on her fork & put them into her mouth, forcing the food down her throat.

"& you better finish it fast." The adult alligator snapped. "Or you're missing your bus to Acorn Flats." Shawn smirked at this & looked down at the girl.

"You hear that, squirt?" He asked. You better finish your food now, if you wanna see Patsy & Nina again." The girl just glared at him & continued to eat the eggs as best she could. Once she was done, she & her father went outside to a pickup truck. They climbed in & drove off to where the bus would pick her up. At a large parking lot with a lot of buses, 2 cars & a pickup truck showed up & dropped off 3 girls. Patsy hopped out of the pink car, Nina climbed out of the tope car, & the blue pickup truck let out the alligator girl. All 3 then walked up to each other.

"Hi, girls." Patsy said.

"Hello, Patsy." Nina replied.

"Hey, Patsy." The crocodile girl replied.

"So, are you excited to return to Acorn Flats, Patsy?" Nina asked.

"You bet I am." Patsy, replied. They then turned to the alligator. "What about you, Gretchen?" The alligator girl, Gretchen, just looked at them.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Gretchen said, rather plainly. Patsy & Nina looked at her, confused at her reaction.

"Gretchen?" Patsy asked. "Are you alright?" Gretchen looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Did you have another fight with your dad?" Nina asked. This just prompted Gretchen to growl at her, causing her to recoil a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes." She replied.

"Yeah, well." Gretchen replied. "Let's just get on the bus so we can get to camp, alright?" Patsy & Nina looked at her.

"Uuh, ok." Patsy replied. The 2 then walked off. While walking, they noticed other scouts getting ready for summer camp. They saw a bus pass them by out of the parking lot that read "Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp" on the side, & saw somebody in a dark brown suit sitting on the back bumper. They then passed by the Camp Kidney bus, smiling to themselves that they'll be able to show up the Bean Scouts for another year. Then, still looking at the passing Bean Scout bus, they walked up the steps of a bus as the door closed behind them. They took their seats & the bus started up. However, on a nearby bus, an owl with glasses on glanced at the bus, Patsy, Nina, & Gretchen got on, & scratched her head in confusion.

"Why did Patsy, Nina, & Gretchen get on that bus?" She asked. "Do they know which camp they're going to?" A bright blue rabbit looked over the owl's shoulder, at the bus she was looking at.

"Maybe their parents sent them to another camp." She replied. Meanwhile, on the bus Patsy, Nina, & Gretchen were on, they began to notice that the bus was pretty empty.

"Hey." Patsy said. "Where's all the other campers?"

"Maybe we're on the wrong bus?" Nina inquired.

"No way." Gretchen said. "It can't be."

"Well." Nina said. "Just to be on the safe side." She then poked her head above the seats & looked around. She saw that the bus was almost completely empty. The only other people in the bus with them were the bus driver a middle-aged black man wearing a police officer's outfit with a gun in his hand in the row of buses in front of them, on the other side of the bus from them, & in the seat in front of them, was a teenage boy in a grey sweater with curly brown hair. She looked down at the boy. "Hey you." She said. The boy then looked over his shoulder & up, looking at her.

"Uh, Yeah?" He asked.

"What're you doing on this bus?" She asked. "Are you a CIT?"

"A CIT?" The boy asked, confused. "No, I'm here because of a misunderstanding that got me in trouble."

"Trouble?" Nina asked. "Are they hoping Acorn Flats will be a good influence on you then?"

"Acorn Flats?" He asked, sounding dumbfounded. "No, they're sending me to Camp Green Lake." Nina was confused at this reply.

"Camp Green Lake?" She asked. "So, this bus isn't taking us to Acorn Flats?"

"No, what made you think that it did?" He asked. Nina didn't respond. She just looked at him with a look of shock on her face. She got back down & sat in her seat with Patsy & Gretchen having the same look on her face.

"You hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Patsy & Gretchen replied together. With this new knowledge in their heads, they did the only thing they could think of at the time that seemed appropriate. They screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

(A/N:For those of you who are wondering, that thing you heard when Gretchen was waking up was the beginning of a song heard in the cartoon "My Dad The Rock Star.". The idea just came to me from remembering what Gretchen's like. So from there, I figured that'd be an appropriate song for her.)


End file.
